Feeling
by SuperSpy
Summary: A moment in time at Godric's Hollow. A SuperSpy Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I wish I did. Then I'd be rich and have enough money to afford Med school. But alas, I do not.

**AN:** I am back after a very long hiatus. Except…I'm not _back_ back because instead of updating one of my chapter stories….I'm here, with a one shot. And a weird-ish one too.

* * *

**Feeling  
**

In Godric's Hollow, there was a quaint little cottage. It stood amid the trees, and had a sturdy brown roof, and yellowed stucco walls, with flower boxes hung off the window sills. The windows were the old fashioned kind with diamond shaped panes of glass. Brown wooden shutters hung on wither side. The soft green grass that grew around the cottage was riddled with wildflowers, and a stone pathway wound its way to the front door from the road.

The early morning light shone in through the eastern window, falling upon the restful features of a young red headed woman. She let out a groan as the intruding light beckoned for her to open her eyes. An arm snaked it's way around the waist of the woman, and she let out a soft giggle, rolling over to face her husband.

"James, what are you doing?"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Lily?"

She laughed, her dulcet tones ringing through the house. James Potter trailed kiss down kisses down his wife's neck, smiling as he did so.

That was when an infantile cry broke the romantic moment. James groaned, and slumped against Lily.

"That boy has the worst timing."

Lily simply laughed again, and got up. She padded softly down the hall, and a opened the door to a room a little ways down. In a crib, off to one side, sat little baby Harry Potter, his big green eyes wide like saucers as he say his dear mum enter. His face was pink from crying, and the second Lily drew near his crib, he held up his arms and let out a whimper to let it be known he wanted to be picked up. Lily smiled obligingly and did so.

She sat down in a nearby knobby wooden rocking chair, and brushed a strand of her deep red hair from her eyes. Harry cooed and buried his face into his mother's chest, is the way that sleepy children do. Lily ran a gentle hand through his jet black hair that was so much like his father's. Her smile faltered for a moment, and her beautiful green eyes grew sad.

"Lily?" James asked softly as he entered the room. He crouched down near her, and looked up into her woeful face. He grew concerned, and reached out to touch her delicate face with a weather-worn hand. His features creased as he tried to discern this sudden change of emotion in his wife, and he tried to control the pain that it caused him to see her this way.

"Lily? What's wrong, love?"

Lily looked down at the dozing baby Harry in her arms, and then back at her husband. She took in his caring, hazel eyes, and his black hair and the way his mouth curved down instead of up into smirk she was used to, trying to memorize everything about him, as if she hadn't already. Her eyes grew watery and when she spoke, her voice was soft, and thin, and filled with too much emotion.

"I feel like I'm going to die today."

James stared at Lily for a moment, simply observing her. He watched as various emotions flicked over her features, and the way the way her mouth quivered as if she might cry at any moment.

And then it was gone. She took a deep breathe and all the worried lines in her face smoothed out. She smiled complacently, and looked down once again at the darling little boy she cradled, and brought him closer so she could kiss him. She stood, and placed Harry in his crib, and turned to face her husband. He rose and moved to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her hard on the mouth.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Lily."

She tilted her head to the side, and smiled sadly at him. For a second, that powerful sadness was back, and it washed over her features like a wave over sand, changing it, carrying bits of it away. James placed his hands on her arms, and looked her in the eye, determined.

"I won't."

This time the smile reached her eyes.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I don't know where this came from. It was just stuck in my head…and it doesn't have a point other than it let me practice my describing skills. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
